memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cardassian Union
Datanoh, I just wanted to say that you are doing a great job on the Cardassian Union article. Very nicely detailed and referenced. I wanted to ask though about that quote you added to the military section my question being that if its possible to add the source of the quote right after it? Source not being the book but the person who said it. Whether its a proverb, saying or some famous person who said it. Anyway, keep up the good work. -- Darth Batrus 15:36 27 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for that note! It's been cited now. Feel free to add anything you can to this; it is the "community article," after all... I just got a little carried away / OCD. -- Data Noh 02:36, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Klingon-Cardassian Wars The Second Klingon-Cardassian War is the war seen on DS9 in "The Way of the Warrior". What is the First Klingon-Cardassian War? The only other conflict between the two powers I know of is the Betreka Nebula incident. Is this what we're considering the first war? Thanks.Mste0819 17:19, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :I think the first war is the one in DS9 while the second one is the whole uprising that Kentar made in the game Armada II. At least, thats what I thought since it was an active war between the Klingons and Cardassians in the game. -- Darth Batrus 18:28, 29 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I thought the first war was the one seen in DS9 too, but after I added a part to the article about it, a "See Second Klingon-Cardassian War" reference was added with it, implying that another war had happened earlier between the two powers. Since none of these articles being referenced seem to exist yet, it's hard to find out what they refer to. Does anyone know of any previous war?Mste0819 18:05, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :::As far as I know, the only other engagement between the Cardassians and the Klingons was the Betreka Nebula incident which you mentioned and that was simply a long skirmish and not an actual war. Will wait and see what anyone else says about this. -- Darth Batrus 19:09, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Dominion War I added a part to the article about the start of the Dominion War. It's not complete yet, but I'll try to do more of it later.Mste0819 18:05, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Alternates removed Again, a huge chunk of text was removed from this page. Since this has been cropping up elsewhere, let's talk on the talk page. I don't recall the Cardassian-Bajoran alliance from The Visitor, but it's been a while since I saw the episode. The Parallels thing is true, and noted on Memory-Alpha. That being said, I could agree with the two of them being removed as they're from episodes and not specifically from licensed materials. The last one was from the Millennium trilogy, which seems relevant, so why was it removed? --Captain Savar 17:01, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :I removed it because I thought the information was simply being duplicated and was already mentioned in the Cardassian history article. – Darth Batrus 18:31, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Admittedly, this wiki has no shortage of duplication of information. If that's the reason, I'd suggest some sort of comment like "For information regarding the Cardassian Unions portrayed in alternate universes, see the corresponding section in the Cardassian history article." --Captain Savar 19:18, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::But in the history section it already says "See Cardassian history for more detail" or whatever so it might be a bit repetitive to say it again. And if the alternate history section is restored then it will simply be saying whats already in the history section. I understand your point though, its just I don't know how to put it in without it simply being repetitive information :-/ – Darth Batrus 08:23, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I'd say dont put it on the history page at all... leave that page for the main universe history and keep the details of alternates (which detail more than just history, but what form the Union takes in different universes) here. --8of5 21:54, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :But shouldnt a history section actually contain all the history regardless of universe rather then an article about a interstellar state? Personally, I always thought that only the biggest changes in history should be mentioned in the government article while everything else should be in the species article. Just my thought on the subject though, its up to you guys really. – Darth Batrus 10:41, 4 April 2009 (UTC) But as I said, the alternate universe stuff is less about history, and more about the shape of the Union in various universes, ie, it is more about the interstellar state. Sure there's some history information involved in how the Union appears in the various universes. But I think the information is more relevant here than hidden away on the history page. Perhaps to put it a better way: Before we had a Cardassian history page, the history information was presented as a subsection of either this or the Cardassian page. Creating a separate page for the history effectively just moved that page section away, so the Cardassian history page is the history section of this page neatly tucked away on its own. The alternate universes section of a page is not ordinarily a subsection of the history section, but its own distinct area of the page, so one would not expect to find it tucked away with the history info, one would expect to find it still here in its own section of the page. --8of5 12:09, 4 April 2009 (UTC) MAP Why do we have two copies of the map? - Nx1701g (talk) 01:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC)